Edventures in Unova
by Gamer-fox91
Summary: The Eds have failed yet another scam before the start of summer. But this time, nobody knows they were recorded through the whole thing. After seeing how badly the Eds get treated, a woman named Professor Juniper and her assistant Bianca take pity on the Eds after Double D explains what happened. Will the Eds become co-champions, or will one of the other teens win first? Please R&R


_**Edventures in Unova**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **"Ed, Edd 'n Eddy",**_ _ **"Pokémon",**_ **or any of their characters, except for an OC I'll be introducing later. Furthermore, although this crossover story will be based on the Unova region, I** _ **WILL**_ **be including things from the other** _ **"Pokémon"**_ **series' such as Mega Evolution, Fairy-type Pokémon, learned move levels, Pokémon Refresh, etc. Please note that this story will happen before the events of** _ **"Big Picture Show"**_ **and the episodes** _ **"Boom Boom, Out Goes the Ed"**_ **and** _ **"Run, Ed, Run"**_ **haven't happened at all, since they were based on that** _ **"Cartoon Network Invasion"**_ **thing that aired a while back. Not to mention that I'll be having many of the story's events happen in the same way as they did in either version of the game and the show. I'll also be excluding the version differences that exist in the games, meaning that EVERY known Pokémon in Unova will exist, as well as certain locations, items and such won't be affected. Example: Zangoose and Seviper, Black City and White forest, Triple/Rotation Battles, etc.**

 **Character data**

 **Ed: Age 13**

 **Double D: Age 13**

 **Eddy: Age 12**

 **Kevin: Age 13**

 **Nazz: Age 13**

 **Rolf: Age 14**

 **Jonny: Age 12**

 **Sarah: Age 7**

 **Jimmy: Age 6**

 **Lee Kanker: Age 14**

 **Marie Kanker: Age 13**

 **May Kanker: Age 12**

 **Chapter 1: Same old day, brand-new Edventure**

It was just another day in the Cul-de-Sac for the neighborhood kids, it was the last day of Spring and everyone had been released from school early on account of Summer vacation beginning on June 1st and ending by September 1st, which was when all of them needed to be prepared for the new semester. As usual, the Eds' latest scam failed horribly, Sarah was giving each of the Eds an undeserved beating (despite the fact she still had a crush on Double D), Kevin was mocking the Eds by calling them "Dorks" and the rest of the kids were laughing at them. What neither of them knew, though, was that a new pair of faces had been watching them through a video camcorder they brought with them to explore and document their findings about this place to their colleagues back home and the one recording them was especially shocked with how Sarah treated the Eds, considering they were all older than her. Her assistant, who was just as shocked as she was, could only hold her mouth shut as she watched the kids finish laughing and walk away from the Eds, not a single one of them wanting to offer even the tiniest bit of helping them up and checking if they were OK.

"Professor, you got all of that, right?", the blonde girl asked as she made sure no one else was watching as they made their way out of their hiding place.

"Yes, Bianca. All of it is right here, ready to be edited and sent back anytime.", the Professor said as she gave the camera back and watched the Eds dust themselves off like nothing happened, before the smallest of them began yelling.

"That's it, guys! If those chumps want to keep dissing us like that, day after day, then we'll keep trying until we prove we're better than them at just _ONE_ thing, after that, we'll _FINALLY_ get the recognition we deserve. That'll certainly put Shovel-chin in his place." Eddy said as he began walking back towards his home with his friends following at their own paces.

"But, Eddy, even if it were possible for each of us to try such a task, it can't be done in just one day, let alone, by yourself." Double D said as he shut Eddy's back door behind him and watched with concern as Eddy grumbled and plopped face down on his round bed.

Ed was about to say one of his usual references to one of his favorite movies or comics, when the front doorbell rang. "Hmm, now who could that be?" Double D wondered as Eddy was clearly in no mood to socialize with anyone at the moment. As soon as Double D answered, he was greeted by a pair of people he'd never seen before in the Cul-de-Sac. One was a young woman who appeared to be in her early 30s, with light brown hair that had a bobbed style and was combed to the right, fair-colored skin, bright green eyes, a pair of scarlet red rectangular earrings, a pair of white-colored sneakers with red horizontal stripes, a white blouse, a green skirt and a white professional-grade lab coat. The other beside her was a girl, who looked to be about 14 years old, about medium height, same skin tone, with neck-length, bright-yellow hair and parted bangs and was wearing a low white V-neck top over her light-black shirt underneath, a pair of knee-length bright-green jogging bottoms, a bright-green fringed shoulder bag she had slung across her left shoulder to her right hip, a pair of bright-orange boots with medium-black soles and matching bows on the openings, a pair of scarlet red glasses over her bright-green eyes and a bright-green beret with a large white bow on the right side, near her bangs and a bright-orange coat with white pockets that stopped at her waist. She was holding a small portable camcorder in her right hand.

"Um, good day, ladies and how may I help you two on this fine day?" Double D asked, as he was still a bit timid and not used to talking to newcomers without either one of his friends messing up his first impression.

The brown-haired woman spoke up, "Well, if you must know, I'm known as Professor Aurea Juniper, but you may call me Professor Juniper for short and this person with me is my assistant, Bianca." The afore-mentioned girl looked towards Double D and held out her hand, wanting to offer a handshake, which Double D did, after applying some soap he had on hand, of course. "Hey, Sockhead, what the heck's taking so long, anyway?!" Eddy's impatient voice sounded as he and Ed made their way into the living room. As soon as they made eye contact with the pair at the door, Eddy got straight to the point. "And who might you 2 be new neighbors or something? If you are, I hope you'll be much nicer than those chumps who always hang out with Shovel-chin across the street." Eddy said as he crossed his arms and gave Kevin's house a strong glare.

"Oh, no, we're not here to be neighbors, let alone permanent residents of this place. We're only here on a brief holiday to document this neighborhood for a bit and share our respective evaluations with some colleagues of mine from overseas. We didn't mean to intrude or anything, but we got footage of what happened to you three outside. Would you mind telling us what that was all about?" Professor Juniper asked, while the Eds looked down at their own feet and swayed them back and forth in disappointment. "If you don't feel like telling, that's OK. We just want to know what happened to make those other kids treat you so badly." Bianca said as she gave a sincere, caring smile to them.

Surprised at how the three of them were caught going through with how to scam the other kids of their own money, each of them worried about how their own parents would react, but they couldn't keep something like this a secret forever. And so, with a heavy sigh, the Eds each explained what had happened after school that day, with Double D giving most of the explanation, on account of how Ed would merely add a reference or two about his favorite hobbies and how Eddy would just focus mainly on how much he'd charge the kids and then be drooling about how they'd be slurping up jawbreakers for the day. Throughout the whole story, Professor Juniper and Bianca listened intently, stopping the story now and then to check for accuracy on their camcorder before pausing and picking up where they left off. When the explanation was finally finished, the Eds looked on with extreme worry about whether their parents would be told or not.

"That's quite the story you told there. To be honest, I'm not too keen about you having to do such things just to get what you consider the tastiest sweet here in this place, but I am quite impressed with how you worked on the idea from start to finish and even going so far as to try it out on yourselves first. Most people in my homeland would merely have their own partners work alongside them.", Professor Juniper said as she finished rewinding the footage she had collected earlier and placed the camcorder into Bianca's bag.

"Well, it's not that we're desperate or anything, it's just that Eddy's been trying this sort of thing for as long as he can remember and I've been friends with them since I first moved in." Double D said as he tried to make the conversation move away from their current predicament. Upon seeing how Eddy was grumbling about his latest failure, Professor Juniper's face became thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"Well, if it's in your best interests to be better than the other kids here in at least one thing, then I suppose I can help with that." Professor Juniper said while looking carefully at each of the Eds' faces.

"Really?! You're saying we can finally beat those chumps at something and finally get the respect we deserve?! What is it?! Did you bring it here?! How does it work?!", Eddy asked in interest as vivid thoughts about finally being respected by all the others began forming inside of his head in the most obvious possible way, while he looked about ready to explode with excitement.

Professor Juniper gave a slight frown at how Eddy's comment towards the other kids was, but since they were interested in how to become better than them, she let it slide and began explaining. "It's mainly based on what me and the rest of my colleagues study. You see, in each of our respective homelands, we're what people call "Pokémon Professors" and each of us is the leading expert of our own homeland. And each of us contacts one another now and then in order to discuss any new findings, data or even goings-on around the clock from time to time."

"That's right. And in addition to being the most famous people there is to know, each Professor offers many people who visit them the chance to become "Pokémon Trainers", which are people who travel the entire region in order to become the next Champion." Bianca said as each of the Eds looked puzzled about hearing the word "Pokémon", but Eddy's eyes suddenly became wild with interest at the word "Champion".

Before Double D could even ask what "Pokémon" meant, Eddy suddenly asked, "So if we all become "Pokémon Champion" we can finally be given the respect we deserve?!", Eddy asked as he began rubbing his hands greedily at the thought of becoming a Champion before Kevin could, maybe even rubbing it in his own face now and then, just to make Kevin feel as low as he'd made them feel with all the insults and failures he and his friends had been through all the time.

"Well, it is possible for there to be co-Champions in any of this world's regions, but it's not something you can get done in just one day. It takes a great deal of training for both Pokémon and the Trainers who raise them and the place where the new Champion is determined or not only stays open for about one or two weeks every summer and even if a new Champion is decided, they must return to the same region they won at by the next year, or else the title automatically goes back to whoever had it last." Professor Juniper explained, making Eddy's face suddenly go from thrilled to worried. He just couldn't believe what the last part was. The event was only held once a year and if the new Champion didn't return to protect their title by next summer, it would go back to whoever had it before. There was no way Eddy or his friends would ever let something like that happen, especially if it meant finally showing Kevin whose boss.

"I can see that really got you thinking, but let me finish, please. Anyway, Pokémon is short for "Pocket Monster" and each of them is quite unique throughout the entire world. There are a grand total of 18 types, each with their own unique forms, move sets, Abilities, names, etc. And throughout all of the regions me and my colleagues live at, there're an unmatched total of over 802 to find and document for future generations. And to this very day, many people wonder just what other kinds of mysteries lay in store for us." As soon as Juniper finished her sentence, each of the Eds' faces became wild with their own vivid imaginations working in overdrive; Ed simply wondering what kinds of monsters he'd be able to see and maybe even mimic from one of his comics or movies, like in that episode where he tried and ultimately failed to re-create the plot of his _"Evil Tim"_ comic. Double D was amazed at such a huge number of beings occupying the majority of their planet and yet, he hadn't heard anything about them before, not to mention he'd be able to study them to his heart's content. There was absolutely no way he'd pass up a chance like this, since science was involved. And finally, Eddy's face when wide-eyed with excitement as he began wondering just how he'd be able to beat Kevin at becoming the new Pokémon Champion, but first, he'd have to know more about becoming a Pokémon Trainer before attempting such a task.

Before the Eds could continue listening to the Professor's details about her homeland and what it was like, Eddy quickly went all around his entire house, locking up all his doors and windows and shutting all the blinds and curtains shut, just in case their talking inadvertently attracted some unwanted attention/interest from any of the other kids. After all, if they were to find out about any of this, then their newfound dreams of becoming Pokémon Champions would be over before they even began. And that was something Eddy wouldn't want happening. Once he'd double-checked to make sure no one else was around, he walked back into his living room and listened to the rest of Juniper's explanation, with Bianca detailing some of her own adventures before she became Juniper's assistant.

As soon as she was finished, Ed began shouting out how he wanted to have his own monster immediately, which caused Eddy to clamp his mouth shut before he caused them any more trouble. Luckily, Professor Juniper just smiled and said how they'd be able to get their own Pokémon in due time, but she needed to make some preparations first. "Don't worry, Ed. You and your friends will be able to get your chance tomorrow. But I'm quite sure your own parents would want to share their own concerns about the three of you going through with taking a quest like this. So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to finish my exploration of the neighborhood and finish learning all I can about this place. By tomorrow morning, I'd like you three to be fully packed and ready to take the bus to the airport, since the fastest way to travel to my homeland of Unova is by airplane. Once you're there, I'll provide you with your own starter Pokémon and all the basic tools you'll need for your journey. At the same time, I'll have Bianca explain the situation to your families and then hear what they have to say about you being on a journey. Just keep in mind, that throughout your travels, many of the places you'll visit have a strict "No-tolerance" policy against troublemakers or people who break certain Pokémon rules and regulations. So unless you're willing to be arrested or heavily fined for disobeying the rules, you all better be on your best behavior, OK?"

The Eds didn't like the ideas of being arrested or even having a criminal record at such young ages, but since they'd be learning all the rules in time, they kept their cool for now. After seeing how much time had passed throughout her explanation, Professor Juniper and Bianca decided to take their leave for the day. Ed and Double D decided that they should get their head start as soon as possible and walked over to their respective houses, which Professor Juniper and Bianca made mental notes of in order to know where they each lived. After seeing how no one else was seen anywhere throughout the block, they left Eddy's house and were completely out of sight and earshot just as the door to Kevin's house opened up and everyone except Kevin walked outside, completely unaware of what the Eds had in mind for the start of their Summer vacation.

Double D was thrilled about being able to study a brand-new place filled with many new mysteries and findings he could only dream about. His only concern though was how he and the others would be able to handle becoming Pokémon Trainers. From what Professor Juniper said, a person would be liable for becoming a practice battler at the age of 4, just like starting pre-school. And that in order to become a licensed Pokémon Trainer, you had to be at least 10 years of age, regardless of your official time of birth. Since everyone except for Sarah and Jimmy were of legal age to obtain their own Trainer's license, that wouldn't be a problem at all for them. He was told to bring only what he'd be able to fit into his school bag, which included his label maker, abacus, calculator, a full set of his hats for the whole week, some spare clothes that were ideal for summer, an extra-large bottle of SPF 100 sunscreen, an 11"x8" notebook and a set of pencils and erasers, etc. When he decided he'd packed enough for the night, he set his alarm clock for 5:30 a.m., so he'd get the head start he and his friends needed if they wanted to become great Pokémon Trainers before the others.

Meanwhile, Ed had managed to keep quiet about what he and his friends had planned for the morning, but his parents couldn't quite figure out what had happened to make Ed so happy all of a sudden. Usually, he was all about spending time with his friends or even running here and there, all while being his happy-go-lucky self. But since they merely guessed it was only a part of some teenage phase he was going through, they thought nothing of it, completely unaware of what would be in store for all of them when the time was right tomorrow. Once he was inside of his room, he packed his jacket pockets with some toast, a few of his brand-new comics, fully stuffed bags of sandwiches, his Baron o' Beefdip figurine and a full box of freshly bought Chunky Puffs and a thermos of gravy. As soon as he had all that he could stuff into his jacket, he fell back onto his bed and was out like a light, snores and all.

Finally, Eddy was feverishly packing up everything he could within his red backpack, which included his Book of Scams, his "Who-to-scam-and-when" book, his camera, his spare clothes, his sunglasses, his lava lamp and some combs he used to keep his hair slicked back. After taking a warm shower for the night, he was curled up tight in his bed, all the while dreaming about all the new ways he'd finally prove to be better than Kevin and all the other kids who treated him and his only friends so badly.

The next morning, each of the Eds had managed to leave their own houses for the day, after checking to see if their own parents had left at their usual times. When everything looked fine, they met up in the center of the street and started making their way to the bus stop by the candy store as fast as possible. They had to act carefully, however, since they weren't usually the only ones up this early. Their neighbor, Rolf, had quite a habit of being up and about at sunrise, so he'd be able to start the day with all the weird chores and customs his family had taught him before moving in. But luckily, they didn't see or hear any sign of Rolf or any of his farm animals, so their progress was going well so far. When they made their way to the bus stop, there wasn't a sound to be heard, except for the occasional growling of Ed's stomach. Luckily, a few of his Chunky Puffs solved that problem for the moment. Just then, the bus pulled up and opened its front sliding doors, allowing the Eds onboard and allow them to pay for their intended destination, as soon as Double D paid the fine of 50 cents per person, which caught Eddy's attention and caused him to shout out in annoyance at how Double D could have used that much money for jawbreakers while they waited. But Double D explained how they'd need that money to pay the bus driver and that having jawbreakers now wouldn't help them any, much to Eddy's annoyance, but he knew he had a point. If they were going to get the head start they needed to prove they were better than the other kids, wasting even a single nanosecond of their time was out of the question.

When the Eds made their way to the airport, they were greeted by none other than Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant, who waved at the Eds, who ran up to greet her immediately. "Good to see you guys again. I can see that you all took the Professor's words to heart yesterday." Bianca said as she looked at each of the Eds' faces, evaluating their dedication to becoming Pokémon Trainers.

"I'd like to inform you that your plane tickets have been confirmed and that your departure time will be as scheduled. Just follow me this way and you'll be on your way to Unova in no time."

"Oh, goody-goody! Ed will finally have his own monster!" Ed exclaimed, while Eddy groaned and face-palmed himself in annoyance of Ed's usual attitude. Thankfully, Bianca just chuckled and said she'd seen this kind of thing happen many times before becoming an assistant, so it was quite alright with her. Eventually, their flight number tickets were called and scanned at the boarding gate and they made their way onto the plane that was all set to fly to Unova. Before she took her own leave, Bianca informed the Eds to be on their best behavior throughout the entire flight and to keep a sharp eye out for Professor Juniper once they landed. Afterwards, she'd personally drive them to her lab, where they'd each be given an official Unova starter Pokémon.

Bianca said she had an errand to take care of at the moment, but she'd be on another flight to Unova later that day. And so, with one last wave good-bye, the Eds each took a seat along the cabin aisles and watched with wondrous hopes about how their own Unova adventure would begin.

 **Several hours later…** The Eds had finally reached their destination and were eagerly looking around for any sign of Professor Juniper, so they could each get started on their own Pokémon journey. After impatiently waiting around for a few seconds, Eddy finally caught sight of her and immediately ran up to her, wanting to get his own Unova starter right away. "Relax, Eddy. You'll be starting on your journey soon enough. I just wanted to double-check if everything was in order for you and you'll be pleased to hear the good news I have. First of all, I just got a full set of Unova starters at my lab and I think they'll be perfect matches for each of you. Secondly, I noticed from your vocabulary that you're quite the knowledgeable scholar, Double D, so I called in a favor from a good friend of mine and she sent me a special item you'll find very handy for your journey. Here, take great care of it." Professor Juniper said as she reached into her right coat pocket and pulled out a card. Upon close examination, it was actually an International-brand library card that could be used in any Pokémon region he visited. Needless to say, he was thrilled with it and couldn't wait to see what kinds of literature he'd find and peruse throughout his journey. "Now, if you'll follow me outside, I'll be driving over to my hometown and I'll get you three up to speed about becoming Pokémon Trainers." Professor Juniper said as she walked over to the nearby escalator and led the Eds to her Jeep, which she had in a reserved visitors' parking space. After everyone buckled up their respective seatbelts, Professor Juniper pulled out of her parking space and began taking the fastest route possible back to her lab, while staying just below the most common speed limits the Eds saw from time to time.

Throughout their drive, the Eds were in wonder about how many people were going about their days. Some were tending to their yards, others were delivering mail or carrying groceries back to their respective houses. After a short while, the Professor's vehicle stopped in front of a large 2 story building, which happened to be her own Lab/house. Needless to say, the Eds were amazed at how the building looked and couldn't wait to get started. Once they were inside, Professor Juniper walked over to a machine that looked similar to an egg incubator and pressed the button on the center. A soft whirring sound was heard and three objects the size of softballs appeared. Each of them appeared in a straight line and had a symbol of sorts above the white button on the center, which showed a leaf, flame and water drop respectively.

"Here they are your very own starter Pokémon. As a Pokémon Professor, it's my job to make sure I have a full set to give to any new Pokémon Trainers who want to start their own journey. But just so you know, these three in particular are quite rare and it's even rarer for Trainers to have all three eventually, but that's not against the rules or anything. First off, I'd like to introduce Snivy, the Grass-type starter of Unova." Professor Juniper said as she took the Poké Ball on the far left and tossed it into the air. It suddenly opened up with a loud popping sound and a bright sky-blue/white light appeared from it, before landing on the floor and forming a being which resembled a bipedal snake with bright-green skin, short, stubby arms and legs, a collar-like protrusion from atop the shoulder blades, a pointed nose, sharp, light-brown eyes with bright-yellow eyelids, cream-colored skin that went from along its snout to the base of the leaf on its tail, which looked similar to a maple leaf.

"(*Yawn* Well, what do we have here? A new trio of Trainers to claim us as their partners. They certainly look like an interesting bunch.)" Snivy said in her own native tongue as she looked at each of the people in front of her and began evaluating them in her mind. _'Hmm… the tall one has quite the horrible smell coming from him and judging by that goofy grin he has, this is his first time seeing a Pokémon. The short one with the yellow shirt and red backpack has that annoying look of greediness and bossiness in his eyes. No, thanks. I'm much more comfortable with someone who's calm and levelheaded at times. This one with the hat, though. I can tell he's quite the intelligent kind of guy. And although he's been through quite a lot, I can't help but feel like he's the kind of Trainer for me.'_ "(All right then. It's decided.)" Snivy walked up to Double D and leapt into his arms, which startled him a bit, but he found that Snivy had taken a liking to him, judging by the eye-smile she had on her face.

"Hey, what gives, Professor? I'm the one who should be getting a Pokémon first, not sock-head here!" Eddy grumbled as he saw the annoyed look on Snivy's face, while Double D was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Now, now, Eddy. If you must know, it's not always the Trainer that picks the Pokémon from time to time. You see, every now and then, there are times in a Trainer's life when they see a Pokémon in their travels that is either really common or rare, or a partner that they can relate to in some way, such as wanting to be the best they can, wanting to become brave, strong or dependable, or even wanting to be cared for because no one else wanted to. Whenever a Pokémon comes across a new Trainer or person they haven't seen before, they take it upon themselves to test them in some way, like playing a game of chase, seeing what kind of person they are while battling, how they react to certain dangers, etc. It's all in their nature, you see. Finally, when the Pokémon has seen or done enough, they'll usually want to accompany them on their journey by challenging who they want to be with in a Pokémon battle, or they'll simply keep following them here or there until the person they like gets the hint and catches them." Professor Juniper explained. Which, of course, made Eddy annoyed, but even he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Now, if you'll let me continue, next up, we have Tepig, the Fire-type starter of Unova." Juniper said as she picked up the Poké Ball in the center and tossed it like the first one. It opened up the same way and the bright light revealed a Pokémon that had bright orange skin with hints of dark grayish-black around its front hooves, part of its forehead and pointy ears, which would swivel every now and then and even part of its lower back and tail, which was curled in a clockwise direction and had a large scarlet red tip that resembled a rubber ball. It had a bright yellow marking that resembled a small flame in-between its dark brown eyes and just above its dark auburn rounded snout. "(*Phew* I thought I'd never get out of there. It's not like Poké Balls are scary or anything, but I need to be let out now and then so I can face tough opponents and work on my current move set.)" Tepig said to no one in particular and stretched out his legs for a bit before noticing the three people in front of him. As soon as his eyes fell upon it, Eddy's eyes became wide with desire and instantly he picked him up off the floor and tightly began smothering him against his chin. Oh, boy. This one's all mine, boys. I'd certainly want a Pokémon like this as my starter, especially since it reminds me of piggy banks." Eddy said greedily as he began spinning in circles and wondering how much money he'd make based on all kinds of new scams he could do now that he knew a bit about Pokémon, all the while Ed was hopping around from foot to foot, eager to see what other kind of Pokémon would be shown next, while Double D and Snivy looked at Eddy, clearly annoyed by how he was acting, especially since Ed still had to get his Pokémon next. With an exasperated sigh, Professor Juniper cleared her throat loudly enough to get Eddy's attention back to the matter at hand and picked up the last Poké Ball she had on the far right.

"Now, if I may, last up, we have Oshawott, the Water-type starter of Unova." Professor Juniper said as she gave the Poké Ball a toss and the light inside of it took on the shape of an otter with snow white skin on its head and arms, freckle-like spots on its cheeks, just below its eyes, dark blue coloring on its pointy ears, feet and thick tail and aqua blue coloring around the rest of its torso, which had a large bright yellow seashell that looked like it was glued onto its stomach or something.

"(Um, we won't have to face anything _too_ difficult, right? I mean, I'm glad to finally be going on a journey, but I don't want it to be mostly based on bad experiences, you know.)" Oshawott said as he saw his friends being carried in the arms of a pair of boys he guessed had become their Trainers. He was so busy feeling happy for them, that he didn't even notice the third person _literally_ right in front of his own face.

"Hello, my name is Ed." The boy in front of him said as he finally picked him up and hugged him tightly against his neck, where his Pokémon suddenly picked up a foul odor coming from his body and cringed his face in disgust. It made him wonder how no one else noticed it right away.

"Well, there you have it. It looks like you've all chosen your respective starters and now; I'd like to give you what you'll need for your journey." Professor Juniper said as she led the Eds to a table she had across from her laptop and showed them three devices that looked like candy bars but had a blank screen on one end and a bright orange Poké Ball symbol on the other. "These devices here are called Pokédexes. They're what Trainers use in order to collect any known information on any kind of Pokémon they encounter, whether it's native to only one region or if it's a species that's of an International kind. They're also the latest models Unova has to offer and each of my fellow colleagues helped out a bit by helping to ensure that each and every kind of regional Pokédex is able to provide the most up-to-date information on any known species of Pokémon if it's native to more than one region. If you happen to come across any Pokémon that's found in more than one region, your Pokédex will automatically have every known entry available for that particular species and eventually its evolutionary forms. Just highlight the Pokémon you're interested in knowing more about, select the "Info" option and you can scroll throughout all the data entries it has. All you have to do in order for it to work is to open it up like this and just point it at the Pokémon you want to know about. Just so you all know, you can only obtain Pokémon information by seeing one in person or by seeing one on television. Your Pokédexes will not provide you with any information on Pokémon you try to find on any local PC or in local library books you're reading. Furthermore, if you can't remember what kind of Pokémon you were looking for after seeing it for yourselves, simply type in the Pokémon's name or I.D. number and your Pokédexes' "Search" feature will show you all the known spots that are most likely to be its' main habitat, but each one will vary, based on the current season and time of day, so pay close attention. Next, each of you will be getting a full set of Poké Balls. These are what Trainers use in order to catch the kind of Pokémon they want. Each Trainer can only have a maximum limit of 6 Pokémon on their person at a time. If the Pokémon they catch exceeds their carrying limit, then the Pokémon that was caught gets sent here to my Lab until the Trainer claims it at any nearby Pokémon Center. On another note, each Pokémon has its own capture rate, no matter what type it is or even what kind of habitat it's in. If you don't manage to catch the Pokémon you want on your first try, don't worry. For as long as the type of Poké Ball you're using remains unbroken, you can retry as many times as you like until the capture succeeds. And by the way, you'll each need to wear these belts if you want to carry your Pokémon with you." Professor Juniper said as she finished entering the Eds' respective I.D. photos into their respective Trainer license cards and Pokédexes and handed them out to them.

"With these belts on your clothes, you'll be able to carry your Pokémon with you anywhere. Just press the type of Poké Ball you want to carry against these magnetic hooks on your belt and it'll automatically lock into place. Just grab onto it lightly and pull whenever you want to use it in battle. And be sure to stay away from really rough terrain or weather and be mindful about coming into contact with strong Pokémon moves, which could easily make you lose your Pokémon until you're safe and sound with them again. If you ever run out of Poké Balls, just make sure to stock up on more whenever you visit a Pokémon Center. And just so you know, whenever a first-time Trainer visits, their respective stocks on goods and services is quite low, but as you successfully obtain more Gym Badges, you'll be shown a greater variety of items you can buy during your next visit, even in Pokémon Centers you've visited before. They can also provide advice on what you need to bring for your next Gym battle." Professor Juniper said as she handed each of the Eds 10 standard Poké Balls, 5 standard Potions and 5 Max Revives.

"Say, Professor Juniper, what's up with these weird spray bottles and these cool gems anyway? Are these the best way for us to start getting rich?" Eddy asked as he looked closely at a Max Revive and obviously started thinking about how much money he could sell it for.

"Well, no. You see, the items I just handed to you are called Potions and Max Revives. They're what every Trainer needs in order to keep their Pokémon at peak physical condition while traveling throughout any known region. Each Potion can restore a set amount of your Pokémon's HP, depending on which kind you're using, but their prices are quite different, no matter which Pokémon Center you choose to shop at. And a Max Revive enables a Trainer to completely restore any Pokémon's HP to full health after they have fainted. But remember, items like these can only be used once, so be sure to ration your items carefully. And while they can be found or purchased almost anywhere, it's best to hold onto those kinds of items for really important things, like a Gym battle or a local festival. In order to use a Potion, just point the nozzle directly at the injuries a Pokémon has and pull the trigger. Once the entire bottle has been emptied, it can't be used again. And in order to use a Revive or Max Revive, just press the item anywhere on your Pokémon's body and wait for it to glow. As soon as the glow fades, it shatters into nothingness and can't be restored. So make sure to use these only when you truly believe they're needed." The Eds nodded.

"Now, there are just six more things I need to give you before you all start your journey. First, I'd like to give you this, Double D" Juniper said as she opened up a desk drawer where her laptop was and handed him a large book and some kind of device on top of it. "This book explains everything a person needs to know about becoming a Pokémon Trainer and how to take the best possible care of their Pokémon. With this Trainer's Guide, you can learn all the rules and regulations involved with Pokémon battling, food and drink preparation, medicinal care, etc. Think of it as a kind of do's-and-don'ts book of sorts and these rules apply to every place in every Pokémon region. And this device here is called a Town Map. It will provide you with information relating to every known town and city in Unova. Since you're journey's beginning here in my hometown, it's my job to help you learn the basics about being Pokémon Trainers." Professor Juniper said as she handed each of the Eds the next item they needed.

"And this device is called the VS. Recorder. It's what Trainers in Unova use in order to record any battles they're having at a local Gym or battles they're having at the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City."

"You mean we can record any kind of Gym battle we have and then re-watch it again as many times as we'd like? Awesome! That'll definitely come in handy whenever I need something to look back on when I'm traveling to the next Gym." Eddy said as he looked at it from front to back.

"Well, you could do that, but I'm afraid that there are some things you need to know first. For instance, you can only record one battle at a time and each recorder has enough free space to last just 1 whole hour. So if you happen to have one battle already recorded, you need to manually erase it in order to record your next one." Professor Juniper explained.

Since the Eds wanted to see how their new Pokédexes worked, they each activated them like Professor Juniper said, pointed them at the same Pokémon to be fair about getting the same seen/caught ratio at the same time and were given the same Pokédex entries by a mechanical male voice.

" _ **#495 Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to any amount of direct sunlight makes its movements swifter. They are able to use their vines more adeptly than their hands."**_

" _ **#498 Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. They can deftly dodge their foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from their noses. They have a habit of roasting their favorite flavor of berries before eating them."**_

" _ **#501 Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. They fight using the scalchops that can be removed from their stomachs. In response to an enemy's attack, they retaliate immediately by slashing."**_

The Eds were impressed with how their own Pokémon's respective entries were explained and put them away into their own pockets. But of course, since Ed's right front pocket had a large hole inside, his Pokédex simply fell on the floor. A bit humored by this, Juniper picked it back up and placed it into his right coat pocket instead. After that, she gave each of them a travel-size suitcase filled with all the tools they needed for taking care of their Pokémon after any kind of battle they had was over. Inside each suitcase was a brush, which was used for brushing off sand, a comb, which was used for grooming, a dryer, which was used for drying off wet Pokémon, an oral thermometer, which was used for treating status conditions if the Trainer didn't have any medicine or Berries on them and a large towel, which was used for wiping off any collected dirt or mud the Pokémon had. Naturally, since the items in question were based on hygienic usage, Ed wanted nothing to do with being clean. So he immediately grabbed all the cases from the floor and prepared to chuck them as deeply as he could into the nearby woods in hopes of _never_ becoming clean. But, luckily, Professor Juniper explained at the last second that all of the items were meant for _Pokémon,_ not Trainers and with an embarrassed "Oh", Ed brought all of the cases back while apologizing to Juniper. Needless to say, it was quite oddly amusing for her to learn about someone who actually feared being clean, as opposed to them being germ phobic.

Next up, Professor Juniper gave the Eds a set of devices that looked like digital watches with a light-blue coloring on the casing and a dark grey/pitch-black color on the straps. "These devices here are called "Cross-Transceivers", or "Xtransceivers" for short. They enable Trainers to have contact with anyone they like if they have any known contact info they share with another person. You can have a chat with up to 3 other people at once, but don't take too long with your conversations, no matter how urgent or simple they are. You can even use it to check the current time. And I've taken the liberty of setting each of them to match the current correct time, from nanoseconds to hours, even if you're in a different time zone or season. I even made sure to set your alarms for 5:40 in the morning." The Eds all marveled at this information and placed them onto their respective wrists opposite of their dominant writing hands.

She then provided each of the Eds with an object that looked like a notepad that waiters/waitresses use at a local restaurant, but they were a bit wider and had a sky-blue coloring with a pitch-black symbol of sorts that looked like a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt on the bottom of it. When the Eds opened them, they were surprised to see the items were empty, but there were 8 different indentions used for placing something inside. "These items here are your Badge cases. They're what every Pokémon Trainer needs if they want to gain entry into any hosting region's Pokémon League. And these brands in particular are for the Gyms you'll be visiting here in Unova." Professor Juniper explained as the Eds each made mental notes about what each indent looked like before shutting them closed and placing them into their respective pockets.

"And finally, since all 3 of you are traveling together, I'd like to give you this." Professor Juniper said as she reached into her coat pocket again and pulled out another card. "This card here is what you'll need in order to go shopping in any known Pokémon region. It stands to reason that many people who are of age to become Pokémon Trainers have the choice of either traveling alone or even as part of a group. Whatever the case, all three of you will be in charge of keeping careful track of how much you spend each day. For example: if Double D were to buy some Potions or perhaps a new notebook, his total price would come out of the total you _ALL_ share, not just because he's the one going shopping. So be mindful about your current location and number of supplies. Here, the currency people collect and spend is called Pokédollars and they can _ONLY_ be used in a local region, so don't even think about trying to sneak it back to your hometown, because the moment you reach your homeland's border, all the currency available on it will be rendered completely worthless until it's back inside a border that houses any number of Pokémon." As soon as she said that, Eddy became reminded about how he tried to scam the pen pal he had for his school assignment, only to be told by Double D that despite how much it earned him, not 1% of it was worth anything. He was really annoyed by that fact, not to mention that it was also a very bad day for Ed, on account of how the gifts he got from _his_ pen pal were all just trinkets and such sent by Double D's pen pal, Gerta as a joke in order to get on Rolf's nerves, despite the fact that they all reminded him of that traumatic night he had as a young child in his homeland.

When Double D asked how much currency was on the card, Professor Juniper casually walked up to him and whispered the total amount into his ear, as well as how much any one Trainer or such could have on their card at a time. Needless to say, the answer he got caused him to fall onto the floor in one of his "Good Lord!" moments and it looked to his friends like he was about to faint on the spot. Needless to say, Double D never expected to be starting on such a journey with _that_ much money. __

"Well, now that you're all prepared for the start of your journey, I'd like you all to follow me this way." Juniper said as she walked outside of her Lab and towards the gates leading into/outside the Town. Once the Eds and their respective starters were a few meters from her house, Professor Juniper said she'd help demonstrate to the Eds how to catch and train Pokémon. Once they all passed a sign that showed directions to Nuvema Town and Route 1/Accumula Town respectively, Professor Juniper stopped in front of some tall grass that reached just below her kneecaps and turned towards the Eds. "Now, since all three of you will be travelling together, it's my job as a Pokémon Professor to help all beginning Trainers learn how to handle encountering wild Pokémon. Every known species of Pokémon throughout the whole world can be found in many different places at any given time. But just so you know, there are many species that are _ONLY_ native to one particular region, such as your own starters. Not to mention that certain types of Pokémon only appear in large caves, sources of water, a certain time, etc. But don't worry; you'll all have plenty of chances to see as many Pokémon as you can while travelling here. I bet you'll even encounter a Trainer or two who're visiting from their own native region as well. Now that we've cleared that up, I'd like to get you started on how to raise your Pokémon by battling. Watch closely and pay attention." Professor Juniper said as she walked forward into the grass a bit, only to be encountered by a species of Pokémon none of the Eds had seen before. It resembled a kind of rodent of sorts with light-brown fur, blackish-brown feet, a light shade of cream colored fur on its stomach and around its mouth and cheeks, which looked somewhat puffy or swollen from stuffing them too much with whatever food they found, short pointed ears, white coloring on the tip of its tail and its large eyes had a distinct coloring which was bright orange, with a bright yellow line running across the near back and dark brown irises in the center.

"Patrat!", it cried. Upon hearing this, the Eds brought out their Pokédexes and were given the following information.

" _ **#504 Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nests. They feel insecure without a hideout."**_ Upon knowing this, they put their Pokédexes back and watched as Professor Juniper removed a Poké Ball from her belt and tossed it while calling out: "Minccino, come on out!" The Poké Ball then opened up to reveal the bright light the Eds were now getting used to and took the shape of yet another new Pokémon. This one in particular had features that resembled a rodent much easier than Patrat did. It had the appearance of a mammal of sorts with light grey coloring on nearly all of its fur, with the exception of its ear tips and tail tip being snow white. Its eyes were a dark greyish-black and its inner ears had a rosy light pink coloring to them. It moved its thick bushy tail from side to side, as if using it like a broomstick and then twirled around once in a counterclockwise way before calling out its own name. "Minccino." It said in an audibly female voice.

The Eds held up their Pokédexes to scan Professor Juniper's Pokémon and were given the information relating to it.

" _ **#572 Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting places or things, using their tails as makeshift brooms."**_ Upon learning that, Ed became quite nervous, considering how much he preferred having a filthy lifestyle, as opposed to having a tidy one, like Double D did. Meanwhile, Double D was quite thrilled about learning that such a Pokémon existed. And so, he immediately wanted to catch one of his own as soon as possible. But for now, his attention needed to be on the battle Professor Juniper was having.

"First of all, you need to be aware of the type of Pokémon you're facing and what you currently have with you at the same time. Because knowing all about the different types there are in this world can mean a _really_ helpful difference between experiencing victory or defeat. Now, Minccino, use Tackle!" Professor Juniper said as she pointed to where she wanted her partner to attack. She replied with a simple repeat of her name and charged as quickly as she could towards her opponent. It didn't seem too fazed by the attack, but all of a sudden, it started breathing heavily and retaliated with a sharp look from its narrowed eyes. All of a sudden, a strange circle appeared out of nowhere and turned downwards in a counterclockwise motion while forming a maroon red color of sorts before fading away. Seeing how her chance was at hand, she picked another Poké Ball from her belt and tossed it right at the Patrat's forehead. Once it made contact, the device opened on its own and seemed to hover in the air for a brief moment, before Patrat suddenly became enveloped in some kind of scarlet red light which was suddenly absorbed by the center button and then it fell right onto the dirt road before twitching left to right about three times before letting out a kind of "ping" sound and finally stayed motionless.

"And there you have it. The best ways for Trainer to catch Pokémon are mainly by having battles. You can also use moves that cause a Status condition, like Sleep or Frozen. Just so you all know, not _every_ type of move is capable of causing conditions like that and as your Pokémon learn stronger moves as they level up, the move in question will also have a lower accuracy/number of uses to compensate if it's the same type as the Pokémon. So the moment you see your Pokémon learn a new move, be sure to practice with it as much as necessary, so that when the time comes, you'll be able to get out of a really tight pinch, OK? You can also use your Pokédexes to learn more about your Pokémon, like where and when it was born, what kind of Nature/Characteristics it has, what kinds of move it can learn, etc. There's almost no limit to what kinds of things you'll be learning during your journey, but be sure to keep an eye out for when I contact you on your Xtransceivers about how well your progress is going, OK?" Professor Juniper said as she picked up her new Pokémon and scanned it by using the lens on the back of her own Pokédex, which had a rosy light pink coloring on the Poké Ball instead of orange.

"Um, Professor Juniper, is there any chance that my Pokémon can gain experience without resorting to such harsh battles? I _am_ a pacifist, after all. Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I overdid it with my commands." Double D explained as he thought back on how Patrat looked while battling.

"Yeah. And what if we meet any girls while traveling? My mom says I can't hurt girls." Ed pointed out.

Professor Juniper smiled at how Ed and Double D each gave their own concerns about battling. But luckily, she already had an answer for them. "Well, it's very thoughtful of you boys to have been taught those kinds of things. But you don't have to worry. If you'd like to train your Pokémon without having to resort to any kind of battle, just head on over to the Pokémon Battle Club. It's a special place where anyone can train to their heart's content and admission is completely free. These buildings can be found in any city or town in Unova. The manager, Don George, can even offer you any kinds of advice you may need in preparation for a Gym battle as well. And if you're worried about facing a female Pokémon, you don't have to quit your battle all of a sudden. Just try to find and catch a female Pokémon of your own and every kind of battle you might have against a female Trainer will be fine." The Eds nodded in relief at that and Eddy was quite thrilled about using a training place for free. That kind of information _definitely_ made his day.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go on ahead to the next town. But don't worry, I'll have more to teach you in a bit and then I'll be off to check on how Bianca's handling my errand. See you soon." Professor Juniper said as she waved the Eds goodbye and walked on ahead, leaving the Eds all alone for the moment.

"Well, you heard her, boys. We've got lots of information about Pokémon right now and we can start training once we find this Battle Club thing. So what do you say we look around for some more Pokémon here first and then we can meet up with Professor Juniper when it's needed?" Eddy said as he checked out the tall grass around him. And so, with new confidence, the Eds began their difficult trek throughout the Unova region, each in high hopes about just what or who lay in wait for them, as well as what kinds of challenges were in store for the other Cul-de-Sac teens, should they be trying to beat the Unova League as well.

 **Party Data**

Ed: Oshawott (Male)

Level: 5

Ability: Torrent

Move set: Tackle, Tail Whip, (Egg move) Copycat

Nature: Quiet

Characteristic: Very finicky

Double D: Snivy (Female)

Level: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Move set: Tackle, Leer, (Egg move) Mirror Coat

Nature: Jolly

Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning

Eddy: Tepig (Male)

Level: 5

Ability: Blaze

Move set: Tackle, Tail Whip, (Egg move) Sleep Talk

Nature: Brave

Characteristic: Likes to fight

 **And there you have it. It took me quite a while to come up with the right amount of text, considering I want the Eds and others' personalities to be the same during this story. And before you ask, I'm not going to be placing text based on how Ed and Rolf see the Unova region and many Pokémon in it. If you'd like to use your own imagination in place of my writing, that's fine. Just keep it in line with the story's rating, OK? Now, I'm not entirely sure about when I'll have my next Chapter ready, considering how I want to be as accurate as possible with many things, like Pokemon encountered, lowest-highest level, Wins-Losses gained, etc. So if you'd like to follow/favorite this story, please have patience and let me work at my own pace. That said, I thank you for taking the time to read my story and sharing your opinion about it. Just be nice. Until next time, Gamer-fox91 signing out.**


End file.
